


Health and Wellness

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, kurosh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Swinging around a lawnmower is tiring. Luckily for Ronald, the Dispatch has a special massage program run by the senior office.





	

It was half past one when Ronald entered the breakroom with a stretch and a groan, ambling to the coffee pot for a midday boost. "Long day Ronnie dear?" Grell smiled from his seat on the red armchair in the corner. "Ugh, yeah, same as always." he chuckled dryly, moving to sit in the chair opposite. "I'm all sore from swingin' my scythe around. Had three reaps just this morning. My arms are toast." The latter part of his sentence echoed within the confines of his mug. "Sounds like you could use a rub down~" Grell cooed mischievously. Ronald arched an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn't say no to a nice massage." he admitted, sinking back further into the plush cushion of the armchair. "Legs are sore too." He complained, stretching them out. "So why not put your name on the list?" Sutcliff suggested with an airy laugh. "List? What list?" The young reaper was puzzled.  
"Oh you don't know~?" Grell smirked. "You see part of the training required to be a senior reaper involves a bit of health and wellness studies. It's important to keep each other at peak performance, after all. Massage was a rather large portion of the training, and every senior is required to participate in the program, though most aren't aware of it, as you've proven." The redhead shifted crossed and uncrossed his legs. "There's a sign up list in the back of the locker room by the door for the executive showers. Seniors take turns making appointments depending on their schedules. Some are better than others, I prefer Humphries myself, though I'm certain if I could just get a chance with my darling William...~" He trailed off. Ronald wrinkled his nose. "Gotcha. Guess It couldn't hurt t' sign up, I'll request Humphries then?"  
Grell chuckled. "Oh no darling, you don't get to choose. Blame little old me for that~" Pointed teeth glinted gleefully. "I kept requesting my love only to be spurned... Such a brute." He feigned heartache. "Most decided it was best the seniors chose who they serve to avoid... harassment." The last word was said as though it were naughty. Ronald snorted. "Ruined it for everyone else, eh?" He teased, draining his cup and putting it in the sink. "How will I know when my appointment is?" Grell leaned forward, resting his chin against his fist, nails of his other hand tapping against the upholstery of the chair. "Oh~ someone will put a notice in your box with a time and date based upon your schedule. Easy as that." Ronald nodded. "Sounds pretty nice now that I've thought about it. Think I'll give it a shot." He waved and exited the breakroom. Later that afternoon, he made his way to an inconspicuous clipboard hanging in the locker room and signed his name.  
The next day a small slip of paper found its way into Ronald's box. "6:00pm - Executive Showers" was all it said. Ronald shrugged and set back to work, rather looking forward to losing some of the tension in his limbs. At 5:55 he meandered to the locker room, opening the door to the executive showers slowly. Juniors weren't meant to use them, but he had written permission so he stepped inside. He raised his eyebrows, greeted by the sight of Grell, leaning against the wall. "Right on time~" he smiled. "It’s quite nice in here, is it not?" Ronald glanced around. It was almost like a lobby of sorts, with individual doors he assumed led to private showers. "The relaxation room is this way~" Grell motioned, hips swaying as he walked ahead. Ronald caught himself staring at the older reaper's arse as he followed, looking away quickly when he realized what he was doing. Grell opened the door, inviting Ronald to step inside. Soft, relaxing music played, and the lights were dim over a lone padded table in the center. "Undress and lie face down." Grell instructed. "I'll give you a moment." He stepped out and shut the door. Feeling a little apprehensive, Ronald stripped, setting his clothes in a small pile. Awkwardly, he lay face down, feeling rather bare. "Knock, knock~" Grell poked his head in and giggled. "Ronnie dear, generally one lies beneath the sheet for modesty." He purred in amusement. Flushing red, Ronald scrambled to correct his error, but not before giving the other reaper a rather nice show. "No need to be embarrassed." The redhead assured, moving to stand by the table. He was dressed down in what looked to be a special uniform, hair braided back and out of the way. "I will be using moderate pressure, but do speak up if anything hurts." With that, he began, squirting an adequate amount of oil into his palm before slowly working at Ronald's back.  
The lad did his best to keep the noise to a minimum, but he couldn't help a soft groan or two. Grell grinned toothily, slim fingers working through knots and tension. Ronald squeaked softly when the other reaper began rolling his knuckles against the swell of his arse, but settled down after a moment, as it felt surprisingly nice. "That's the ticket, yes~" The older reaper purred. "You'd be surprised how much tension one holds here." Ronald wasn't entirely sure how a massage was meant to go, and therefore unsure if Grell was working or simply being handsy. Either way it was beginning to affect him, especially when Sutcliff's hands squeezed the base of each cheek. "Turn over." He instructed softly, green eyes glinting in the dim light. Ronald was hesitant to do so, budding erection rather noticeable through the thin sheet. Grell smirked to himself. 'Oh now we can have fun~' he thought, continuing as though he noticed nothing. Ronald kept his eyes shut firmly, willing his arousal away as Grell continued to show off his skill.  
"Ordinarily." Grell murmured, hands slowly sliding off his feet. "I would end the session here but...~" He swayed to the young reaper's side. "But I cannot help but notice..." his fingers slid up Ronald's thigh. "You seem to be holding onto some -tension-" Gently, he pressed his palm against Ronald's cock, eliciting a surprised moan. "Shsh... you needn't say a word." He breathed, leaning down to whisper. "If you wish for me to cease then speak now... I shall take your silence as consent." The blonde kept his eyes tightly shut, biting his lower lip as Grell gently ground his hand against his hardening erection. He said nothing. "Mmm... Excellent. This is my favourite part." In a move that was certainly extra-curricular, Grell swung a long leg over the table to straddle the end, inching the sheet upward around Ronald's waist. "Do try to relax." When his cock was revealed, Grell let out a sigh of admiration. "How lovely~" Firmly but gently, he grasped the hardened flesh, oiled fingers sliding easily over it as he began to stroke. The young man gasped softly, hips twitching upward. "Eager boy." He cupped his balls, massaging them slowly as he continued. Ronald's mind was abuzz, but all he could focus on was the delicious pleasure, even as a slick finger rubbed past his entrance. "H-hey!" he protested. "I don't do that stuff." he insisted. "Don't be a prude Ronnie dear." Grell replied, pressing a digit inside slowly. Ronald yelped softly then moaned, surprised by how nice it felt. "See~?" The redhead cooed, moving it in and out slowly as the young man's cock twitched in hand. "I'll bet you can take two you naughty boy." he purred, poising a second beside the first. "N-now wait a second." he gasped. It was too late, Grell smirked as his fingers disappeared, hand quickening it's work over the hardened cock in its grasp. "Feel how the tension just slips away?" Ronald's hips bucked, growing close to his peak. "Fuck, I'm gonna..." With a rather loud moan, the lad came into Grell's hand, twitching as the digits slid from him. He hid his face with his forearm and Grell sampled his reward with a lewd grin. "I'll leave you to dress and return to work now Ronnie, do sign up again."

With that, Ronald was left, satiated and relaxed, alone with his thoughts.


End file.
